The Master of Disappearing
by SapphireDragon1994
Summary: What if Harry accidentally disappeared from the Dursleys, discovering powers he didn't know he had. Follow Harry as he grows up, learning how to survive and making friends along the way
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a very sad little boy. He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They had a son named Dudley. Harry was five and it was Christmas Day again. Harry had cooked all the food for his relatives and was now locked in his room, the cupboard under the stairs. Harry listened to Dudley opening all fifty presents that his parents had gotten him.

Harry felt so bored and frustrated that he kicked the wall without thinking. "Boy"!, he heard Uncle Vernon shout. He heard thundering footsteps coming near the cupboard, Harry wished for his uncle to not find him. He wished that he could just disappear. Harry felt a gust of wind blowing around him. He fell over and realized that he wasn't in his cupboard. He realized that he was in a strange alley. He got up and looked around but didn't see anyone. He suddenly felt very tired and laid down on the ground to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke and looked around, he was confused at first but then remembered what had happened. He felt amazed by how he had escaped. He wanted to try it again. He closed his eyes and thought of the playground near the Dursley's house. He felt wind blowing around him again and then he was at the playground.

Too his horror, he saw Dudley and his friend Piers walking toward the park with Aunt Petunia. Harry closed his eyes and thought, _please don't let them see me, please,_ he felt air covering his whole body and when he looked at his arms they were gone! _It's like I became air, _Harry thought. Dudley and Piers walked right past him as if he wasn't there. Harry moved cautiously toward his aunt and waved his hand in her face. She didn't notice him. Harry grinned and snuck up behind Dudley and shoved him.

Dudley stumbled and then spun around to find Piers laughing. "Think it's funny to shove me Piers"?, Dudley shouted, his face red. "I didn't push you, you just stumbled". "No I didn't you pushed me"! Dudley punched Piers in the face and made his nose bleed. Then they were rolling on the ground, fighting. Harry laughed before he could help himself. All Harry heard was quiet wind, no one else seemed to notice. _So, they can't see me or hear me, Harry thought, I'm going to have so much fun._

Petunia ran over to the two boys. "Don't you dare hit my Dudders", she shrieked, pushing Piers away from Dudley. "He hurt me Mummy", Dudley sobbed, tears pouring down his face. "I didn't do anything", Piers cried. "Dudley hit me for no reason". "Don't say that about my son", she screamed, "you shoved him". "I didn't", Piers said. "Go home right now". "I see what a horrible boy you are now", Petunia snapped. Piers ran away crying and Harry felt that it was time to go.

He didn't really feel bad for getting Piers in trouble because they had always teased and bullied him. Harry closed his eyes and thought about where he could go. He remembered a fancy hotel that he had seen once when the Dursleys had dropped him at a daycare last year for Dudley's birthday, since Mrs. Figg, who usually watched him, had been ill. He thought of the hotel and suddenly was outside it. He felt very exhausted after all the teleporting, as he decided to call it, from a movie Dudley had talked about once. He slipped inside when someone opened the door and walked through the hotel until he found an empty room.

There was a suitcase by the bed so he knew someone had checked in. Feeling slightly guilty he searched the suitcase and found some money. He stuffed it in his pocket and then crawled under the bed to sleep. He didn't anyone to find him when they came back. As he fell asleep, he decided he would never live with the Dursleys again, but would go back and humiliate them with his them with his new powers from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been living in the hotel for a few weeks. He snuck out every day to get food and play. Harry was feelinng extra bored so he decided to go mess with Dudley. He turned invisible and teleported into the Dursleys living room.

He walked through the house but didn't see Dudley anywhere. He heard someone coming and crawled behind the couch. No one could see or hear him, but he didn't know if they could feel him and didn't want to take a chance. Petunia walked into the room, and picked up the phone to call someone. "Hello Yvonne, I just got back from taking my little Dudley to school". Harry remebered that Dudley was in kindergarted since he was a year older.

Harry thought about Dudley and appeared in a room with several children. He walked over and stood next to Dudley. Dudley was fingerpainting with next to two girls. The two girls had painted actual pictures but Dudley was just smearing blue paint on paper. The two girls went to wash their hands. Harry carefully dipped his fingers in the blue paint and smeared it on the corners of the girls pictures, trying to not ruin them completely. The girls came back, "Ms. Darcy"!, they cried "Dudley ruined our pictures". "No I didn't" Dudley said. "Yes you did, you're painting with blue and you smeared it on our pictures. "You're stupid liars", Dudley yelled, shoving them. They fell down and started crying. The teacher rushed over helped them up. "Dudley, go sit in the corner", she ordered. "NO, I didn't do anything", Dudley shouted. "Go sit in the corner right now or no recess", she threatened. Dudley went back to finger painting. "Okay, no recess for you today". Harry was laughing his head off. He was so happy that there was someone who didn't treat Dudley like a prince.

An hour later she told everyone to get ready for recess. Dudley rushed over and put his coat on. "Dudley take your coat off, I told you that you don't get recess". "I can do whatever I want", Dudley snapped, "my parents let me". "You listen to me here", the teacher said angrily. "I don't care what you're parents tell you at home". "You have follow the rules". "Fine", Dudley said, throwing his coat on the floor. He started to go play with the toys. "No playing", the teacher told him. Dudley sat at a table while everyone else went outside.

"She can't make me stay in here", Dudley muttered to himself. He got up and walked out of the classroom. Harry grinned and pushed everything on the teachers desk off onto the floor. He knocked all the chairs over and smeared blue paint on the wall. Dudley came back a few minutes later. He didn't pay any attention to the mess and started fingerpainting again since the blue paint was still out.

Everyone came back in about 15 minutes later. The teacher walked in last and saw the room. "Dudley Dursley"!, "That is it, you're going to the principal's office and I am calling your parents. "What, I didn't do anything" Dudley said. "You destroyed my classroom"! "No I didn't I found it like this. "Come with me", the teacher snapped, shaking with anger. She practically dragged Dudley to the office.

Vernon drove to his house to pick up his wife. "Vernon"?, "why are you home so early"?. "Dudley's teacher called and said we both need to come in to talk about his behavior, he said, looking worried "Dudley would never behave badly, he must be the most well behaved student in his class. "Yes, that must be it" Vernon said, looking relieved. "He's probably just getting an award for good behavior". When they got there Petunia hurried to the office and saw Dudley sitting by the door. "There's my good little Dudders", she said, hugging him. Harry watched with amusement. The principal and the teacher saw Vernon and Petunia and came out into the hall.

"Hello". the principal said. "Dudley is suspended for the next three days and he will have to help clean the classroom for all of next week". "What are you talking about", Petunia said, confused. "Your son deliberately painted on two other students pictures, then shoved them and knocked them down, refused to stand in the corner, was rude to me when I banned him from recess, and then wrecked my classroom and smeared paint on the wall while I was outside with everyone else".

"I didn't do anything but shove them, because they were lying", Dudley whined. "I didn't paint on their stupid pictures and I didn't mess up the room or paint on the wall". "You see, Dudley didn't do anything wrong" Petunia said. "Those girls are just trying to get him in trouble", Vernon said. "I know their type, do something bad and blame it on an innocent person". "Enough", the principal finally said. "Take him home now, he can return after three days". The three Dursleys left, Dudley whining that he didn't do it. "I know Precious", Petunia told him. "We can go out and have fun during your holiday". "I'll take you toy shopping and out to eat". "I'm going to work on getting that idiot teacher fired, no one punishes my son", Vernon said. "I told her that you let me do what I want and she said she didn't care what you said". "The nerve of that woman" Petunia gasped. "Don't worry son, she won't be your teacher for much longer.

Harry decided to get some food and return to the hotel. He teleported to a store near the hotel and went into the bathroom. He checked to make sure it was empty and then turned visible. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized how dirty he looked. His clothes were practically rags. He bought a sandwich and ate it as he walked down the street.

He found a second hand clothing store and went in. He found a plain, long-sleeved green shirt, a pair of jeans, black winter boots, a pair of black and white shoes, and a black winter coat that didn't cost too much. He paid for everything and then went into the changing room and put all his new clothes on. He threw the old clothes away in a trash can he found outside. He looked around and saw that no one was really paying attention to him, so he concentrated and turned invisible again and teleported back to the room. He was tired so he crawled under the bed and fell asleep, already planning on how to get Dudley in trouble when he returned to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up early. It had been three days, so Dudley would be back at school today. The person that was staying in the room now was gone so Harry decided to take a shower. After his shower he turned visible, got dressed, and tried to do something with his hair. He walked to the store and bought a donut and a bottle of milk. He had gotten really lucky and found a lot of money in the new person's suitcase. Some people gave him funny looks as if they couldn't believe that a little kid like him was walking around by himself, but most people didn't pay any attention to him. He ate his breakfast and then turned invisible again.

He teleported to the playground outside Dudley's school. Dudley's class was coming outside, Harry noticed that a new teacher was leading them out. He realized that Uncle Vernon had followed through with his threat. He had a really good plan for Dudley this time. He had been thinking about just why his aunt and uncle hated him. He had realized that they must know about his powers and that was why they hated him and called him a freak.

_Well, now it's time for Dudley to be a freak,_ Harry thought to himself. He went over to Dudley and shoved him hard. "Who shoved me"!, he yelled loudly. Several people started to look over at Dudley and laughed since he was all by . Harry pulled Dudley's pants down. That got even more people's attention and a big crowd of kids walked up laughing at Dudley. Harry grabbed Dudley and teleported both of them to the roof. Several kids screamed and a girl with bushy brown hair ran to tell a teacher.

Harry let go of Dudley and quickly teleported down off the roof. He looked up Dudley and heard him crying and screaming for help. The principal came outside and a fire truck pulled up. They used the ladder to get Dudley down. Harry saw Vernon and Petunia pulling in. Everyone was confused, the playground monitor was explaining that Dudley had just disappeared and then reappeared on the roof. Several frightened children backed up his story. Harry laughed at his aunt and uncle's faces. They looked as if their worst fears were coming true. They grabbed Dudley and slipped away in the confusion. Harry teleported to the Dursley house and hid behind the couch in the living room.

The Dursleys arrived home soon and to Harry's delight, Vernon made Dudley get in the cupboard for a time-out, while he and Petunia talked. "What are we going to do", Petunia wailed. "We will have to send him to another school", Vernon said gravely. "Hopefully everyone can forget about this". "I can't bear the thought of Dudley being one of them", Petunia sobbed. "It's bad enough that the boy was a freak, at least he left before he corrupted our Dudders further". "Yes, the little freak probably caused all of this".

Harry laughed behind the couch. _Oh, I did cause it, but I've done enough. _Harry didn't really want to stay around Privet Drive any longer. He had caused enough damage, his aunt and uncle would probably fear that their son wasn't "normal" for a long time. Harry decided to maybe go to London and see if it was a better place to live. He teleported outside and started walking down the street, he could find a bus to take him to London. He could only teleport to a place that he knew. He didn't know a specific place in London, so he couldn't teleport straight there. Suddenly, he heard a woman yelling and someone crying. He looked around and saw a woman pushing two kids, a boy and a girl out of her house. The kids were crying and trying to go back in.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, DEVIL SPAWN"!, the woman screamed. "Please, Mummy, let us back in", the girl cried. "GET OUT"!, "I'm not your mother"!, the woman shouted. The little boy was already walking away from the house, looking dejected. "Connor"!, "Don't leave me"!, the girl cried. She turned towards the boy and the woman quickly pushed her off the doorstep and slammed the door shut. Harry watched and was reminded of his aunt and uncle.

He ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand. "I'll help you", he promised, "you don't have to stay with her". "Wh-What about my brother", she sobbed. "I'll help him too, I've been on my own for about a month". I know what to do". The boy walked back over to them. The girl hugged him. "We're twins", she announced proudly. Harry could tell. They had the same straight, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, even though the girl's hair was very long and the boy's was shorter.

"My name is Harry Potter", he told them. "My name is Carly Lockwood", the girl told him, having calmed down somewhat. "My name is Connor", the boy said. "I'm five", Harry told them, "how old are you"? "We're four. "Why did your mother throw you out"?, Harry asked. "She's not really our Mummy, she's our cousin, Rebecca". We called her Mummy cause she's taken care of us since we were babies". "Rebecca said our real Mummy is somewhere called a loony bin".

"We don't really know what we did wrong", Carly said, starting to cry again. Connor and Harry both hugged her. "We were playing and some toys started floating around". "Then I got scared because Rebecca was screaming at us and she ran up to Carly and was about to slap her and then she flew back and hit the wall", Connor said. "We were scared and didn't know what was going on and then she got up and grabbed us and started trying to shove us out". Carly said. "Stuff like that has happened before but we don't know why". "You guys must be like me", Harry said. "Watch", he turned invisible and teleported behind Carly and tapped her shoulder. He turned visible again as she looked behind her. "How did you do that" they gasped. "I just can", he said. "I had to practice, but now I'm the Master of Disappearing", he said dramatically, as he teleported behind them. The twins laughed. "I want to disappear too", they said simultaneously.

"I don't know if you can", Harry said seriously. "We still want to try". "Focus on not being see, wanting to stay hidden". Carly and Connor closed their eyes and focused, but nothing happened. "It's okay" Harry said. "You can work on it more later". "Where are we going to go", Carly asked. "I was going to London", Harry told them. "We will follow you". They found a bus that was going to London and Harry paid for all three of them. Harry knew that with them, he wouldn't be able to stay in a hotel anymore, but he wouldn't leave them for anything. They found a store when they arrived in London and Harry bought a bunch of food that would last for a long time and then they found three cheap sleeping bags at a second-hand store. They found an alley with some big wooden crates. They each picked one and put their sleeping bag inside it. Harry divided up the food, giving everyone an equal share.

"Harry will we really be able to live on our own". "Of course we can". "I've been on my own for a month already". "I can do jobs for people and we have powers to protect us". "But we can't disappear like you can", Connor said. "You just need to practice, even if you can't do what I can". "We also have to promise to always be there for each other", Harry said. "I will never leave either of you", Harry said. Carly and Connor repeated him. They ate some food and then talked until it was dark out. "

Goodnight, Carly, Connor". Goodnight Harry, Connor". Goodnight Carly, Harry". Carly and Connor fell asleep right away. Harry lay awake for a while, happy that he had other people with him. He had been lonely and tired of being alone.

I want Carly and Connor to be able to do something special too, I'm cconsidering Carly being an Ice elemental and Connor being a Lightning elemental just because I think it's cool

But I'm open to suggestions, so please review


	5. Author's Note

I just wanted to let everyone know that this is the same story just changed a bit.

I decided to make some changes to the story, so I reposted the entire story. I started with Harry just being able to teleport and make himself invisible, but I changed it slightly, because I want all of them to have an elemental power.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5

Harry, Carly, and Connor woke up early the next morning. They ate some of the food that Harry had gotten them. "I want to practice disappearing and teleporting some more", Carly said. "Me too", Connor added. "I don't know if you will be able too", Harry warned. "We can at least try". They both closed their eyes and thought very hard about being invisible. Nothing happened.

"Why can't I do it", Carly cried in frustration. She slammed her hands against the alley wall and ice started spreading across the bricks. "What"!, Carly gasped. "You froze the wall", Harry said. "Try it again". Carly grabbed a bottle of water and willed it to freeze. The bottle froze solid. "Yes"!, Carly cheered.

Connor felt diappointed that he hadn't managed to do anything. He closed his eyes and concetrated even harder. He hand started tingling and a small bolt of lightning shot out straight toward Carly, who was sitting in front of him. She screamed and jumped out of the way. It hit the wall and made a burn mark. "I'm so sorry Carly", Connor said. "Why did I get such a bad power". "It's not bad, you just need to be careful", Harry reassured him. "You both need to practice so you don't accidentally hurt anyone. "We will", they promised.

Carly and Connor practiced every day for weeks. Carly eventually was able to completely control ice and Connor learned to control his lightning. They would practice against each other with a kind of game that Harry came up with called the dodge game. Carly would throw ice at Connor and he would shoot lightning at her. He had to take out the ice she was throwing and she had to stop the lightning. They had also both learned to teleport, Carly with ice and Connor with lightning. They couldn't turn invisible but they didn't mind too much. They just had to hide when they teleported, so people wouldn't see.

Harry had learned more about his powers as well. He had accidentally teleported back to the alley right in front of Carly as she was throwing ice. He had thrown his hands up and a blast of air had blown out of his hands and knocked Carly right off her feet. Carly had jumped right up complaining about how Harry's powers were still better than theirs. Connor and Harry just laughed because that was just like Carly.

As months went by, they found ways to get enough food and clothes. They were all happier living in the alley than they had beein in their homes. They had no idea that they would meet someone new in just a few years.

I plan on adding another girl to the story. She will be a fire elemental, but I just cannot come up with a name for her. Please review and give me ideas. I can't continue until I have a name for her and I have spent days looking up names, but haven't found one good enough


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was woken suddenly, feeling very cold, he realized his sleeping bag was frozen. "CARLY"!. "I told you not to freeze my sleeping bag anymore". Carly had frozen his sleeping bag several times as a prank. "Well we're hungry", Carly pouted. "Can you please get us food Harry", Connor asked more politely. It had been three years since he had met Carly and Connor. Harry had turned eight on July 31st. Carly and Connor had turned seven on August 15th. It was now September. "Fine, I'll go find some food". "You two stay here".

Carly began to get bored. "Connor will you play the dodge game with me"? "Sure", Connor said. Carly started shooting pieces of ice at him, which he blasted with sent lightning bolts at Carly, who blocked them with a wall of ice. Carly froze the ground under his feet. He started sliding and Carly hit him with an iceball. Connor fell. "I win again"!, Carly cheered. "No one can defeat me". "Except Harry". "Of course, he's older". "He doesn't count".

Harry came back with food a a few moments later. They ate breakfast and then Carly suggested that they walk to a park that wasn't too far away. Harry and Connor agreed, so they started to walk to the park. They were halfway to the park when they heard screaming from inside a shop.

They ran to the door of the shop. The door was locked, so Harry teleported them inside. The screaming was coming from a storage room. The shop owner was holding onto a little girl and shouting at her and there was a small fire in the corner. "You broke in and set my building on fire"!, he yelled. He started shaking her. "You're hurting me"! "Please let me go"!. Let her go"!, Harry threatened. "How did you filthy brats get in here". You don't need to know. "Let her go", Harry repeated.

"Make me you filthy street rat", the owner snapped. "She set my building on fire, so she's getting what she deserves". Harry pushed the man. The man growled and dropped the girl. He came after Harry. Harry blasted him back into a wall with his air powers. He grabbed the girl by the hand and held onto Carly and Connor with the other. He teleported them all back to the alley.

The girl jumped away from them when they got there. "Who are you people"?, "How did I get here,"? she asked. We brought you here to save you from that mean man", Carly explained. Harry looked at the girl closely, she had bright red hair and golden brown eyes. She almost seemed familiar to him. "What's you name". "My name is Amara and I'm seven", she said. "What about your last name"?, Harry asked. "I don't know". "Where's your family". "I don't know", she said, starting to cry.

"I was living with these horrible people, a man and a woman". "I only ever saw the man, but I could hear the woman. "The man had long blonde hair and always came down to the basement to be mean". "He told me that he had helped kill my parents". "He also told me that one of my father's friends told him about me and where I was". "He said he killed the old woman that was taking care of me and took me for revenge. "Revenge against what"?, Harry asked. "He said that my brother killed his Lord and he was going to keep me to use against him when he was older".

"How did you get away"?, Carly asked. "I didn't, the man brought me to London and left me. "Why", Harry asked. "I started fighting him when he came down". I would kick and hit him as much as I could at first". "Then one time, fire shot out of my hands and burned him. "He left me down there without food for two days". "I finally climbed the stairs and managed to burn through the door".

"He was furious and grabbed me and we were suddenly here in London". "He threw me onto the ground, saying that I was too much of a problem to deal with and then disappeared". "I found the store and snuck in the back to look for food, when the owner caught me".

"So now I'm all alone and have nobody", she cried. "You can live with us", Connor said. He took her hand. "We all take care of each other and we will take care of you too". "Thank you", Amara said. She hugged them all. "Welcome to our family", Carly said.

They spent the next few weeks helping Amara learn to control her powers. She learned to shoot fire out of her hands and teleport with fire. She even discovered that she could breathe fire. Carly was excited by that and tried with her ice powers. She discovered that she had ice breath. She teased Harry with it by breathing on his hair and freezing it. Harry was NOT amused. Amara settled in with them and they enjoyed their lives. They didn't know that everything would change in just three years.


End file.
